Rolling in the Deep
by CoCoBunnyBoo
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a smart individual with just a wanting to learn. When her parents send her to a prestigious school she is happy to start living with her Aunt Senju Tsunade. As she goes through a few weeks of school Sakura starts to realize things do not look as great as they seem. She encounters several individuals whom impact her life in different ways than one.


Rolling in the Deep

By **CoCo Bunny Boo**

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura is not your average Konoha High scholar. She finds out she's the only one that thinks outside the box and more when she is transferred to her Aunt Tsunade's school she took over. Now, Haruno is finding out more about how interesting the teenagers her age are and how trouble is easily found when she finds herself a target of the most dangerous groups in the school.

**Author Note:** Ohayo gozaimasu! I'm CoCo Bunny Boo, dozo yoroshiku! Well, enough of the new introduction, because I'm sure a lot of you know me haaha. Well I use to be **Sasamicabbit**. Then I lost my account pass and created **Rabbitland**. Well I've moved overseas [bet you can't guess where I'm living haha] and got a new computer and lost all my information so I had to create a new account. Here I am! As you can see I still have an obsession with rabbit's haha. Well, the reason I've been on this forever long hiatus is because I joined the military and just started getting more back into having free time. While I've began this new journey I've acquired some interesting life stories that I just had to turn into a Naruto Fan fiction. Woot woot! I hope I haven't lost my knack for idea plus I hope I've gained better writing skills lol. Let's just say my old skills were not as good as they could have been. Well allow me to stop babbling and start the story. Hajimemasu!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto so please do not assume I'm taking Kishimoto-san's work. Even though we all know no one owns Naruto except for Kishimoto- san himself. Haahaa. But if I did own Naruto I would make Itachi-kun and Deidara-kun love me greatly! DEWA!

**Rolling in the Deep**

**Chapter One:** There's a Fire Starting

"Okay, honestly who here have I actually screwed, because someone is talking major shit behind my back?" Yamanaka Ino. She had blonde hair that hung high informing you that she had an ego that could not be touched, blue eyes that oozed sex, and skin so fair one glimpse of her legs would have you weak in the knees. You could say she was an angel sitting so high and yet she was really the devil wearing a Gucci made school skirt. Her family owned several flower shops around Japan an even some in Europe so I think that honestly went to her head.

The guys that were around her were her sex pardons. Well, they were guys that are in our homeroom. One guy raised his hand and stood up from his seat. He had black hair pinned in a middle ponytail that seemed to be spiked with gel. His brown eyes revealed nothing and the bored look on his handsome face made you think he was not interested in the conversation at all. That's because he wasn't. It was Nara Shikamaru. His family I have no idea what they do yet, but I will find out most likely.

"Really Yamanaka if you want others to know your dirty laundry just post it on your blog. I'm sure you don't have to make it too obvious. So troublesome you are." With that he left the area disappearing for the time being. Ino was definitely stunned, but she did not dwell on it too long.

The guy munching on a bag of chips like his life depending on it was Akimichi Choji. He was like Yamanaka's lapdog. Whatever she knew he knew, sometimes. He was smart, okay almost as some, but not many. His family owned over two thousand Japanese cuisine restaurants all over the Japan area and even starting to move in the American regions. Sitting next to him was a very handsome asshole. His wild dark brown hair and lusted eyes stayed watching girls' asses as they went by. I'm sure he would have yelled at the chance of saying he screwed Yamanaka, but he seemed preoccupied.

"Haha, really Ino, I think we all know I hit that enough to know you love me screwing the fuck out of you."

I spoke too soon apparently. His name was Kiba and he loved his sex just as much as his dog. More like he was a dog. His family breeds rare international dogs for a living. I seriously think he acquired the wanting of sex like the four legged beasts. With that comment he got a nice foot to the back of his head. I don't think she liked that so much as I thought it was funny.

I obtained majority of this information just within this same week that I've been here. Sad thing is, I've only been here for four days now and even though I have yet to make a friend I find it better this way. Recently, I have found myself spying or more to say "people watching" the characters from my homeroom. Majority of them are in my class; unfortunately, of course.

"Oh my God! They are back!" Came from a screeching girl from the left of where I was sitting. Suddenly, when I thought this place could not get any worse, it did. There they were walking in all of their glory. Then, I could not see them anymore than I thought I could once all these females came rushing in front of my view. Never have I seen a woman run towards a man more than these girls did.

As I watch as they flocked in groups towards these unnamed characters, I could not help, but wonder who they were. Plus, sitting alone watching guys fume over the fact that all the girls they were talking to left to see these seemly famous guys. It was amusing to watch, but I wanted to see them for myself.

Though I did not move, I figured I'd eventually see whoever these two clowns were at some point. So I stayed at the bench under the tree I was at. I finally decided to get back into the book I was reading. It was physics. I know something that a normal teenager reads, right? No.

I guess I'll be a bit more open. My name is Haruno Sakura; I came to live with my Aunt Tusade whom is currently the headmaster of this prep school I'm currently attending. The prep school is known for setting teenagers up for success for the bigger universities like Harvard, Yale and all those other great colleges that I dream of attending. That's why I read, I read whatever I can and whenever I can. I call it the basic knowledge of everything. I'm currently exploring the science world. Which none the less is interesting, well to my mind it is.

The only reason I'm attending Kohona Private Prep is because my parents encouraged it greatly, okay more like forced me to come here.

::FLASHBACK::

As I sat at the dinner table, which had no dinner on it mind I tell you, my parents both sat with toothy smiles looked at me eagerly. I started to feel awkward which is never good, because I start to get terribly uncomfortable. Though, then again I'm sure everyone does.

"Umm, Mother….Father, what is this about? Did something happen with work?" I asked a bit nervously. They suddenly looked at each other and giggled as if there was a secret that I should not know about. Suddenly, my father stood and thrust an envelope in my face. I stared at the envelope like it was a strange object then I looked at my parents not knowing what to do.

"Sakura, please, take it." My mother said in a sweet yet pleading voice. So I took the envelope slowly, but surely. Opening it I discovered a letter and a check with a large amount marked and signed by my father. My eyes got wide and I looked at them like they were crazy. Did they want to get rid of me or something or was everything in this world turning upside down. Last time I checked my parents were in so much debt they could not see.

"What is this?" I asked with almost sadness filling my voice. They said nothing, but pointed to the letter. I guess they wanted me to figure it out by the letter. Unfolding the letter I saw it was marked with my Aunt's signature. So I read.

"_Dear Young Haruno,_

_ If you are receiving this letter, you have been gladly accepted into Konoha Private Prep….."_

That's as far as I go before I broke out in a scream. For some people Konoha Prep is just a social one up in the world. For me, it has been my dream to get in this prestigious school. I jumped from my seat and ran over to my parents and hugged them greatly, but it did not click to me why they gave me an extreme check.

"Mother, why did you give me a check even though I've been accepted into Konoha?" I asked looking at both of my parents. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well sweetie, we're going to start traveling around the world due to our new jobs and we did not want you getting lonely, so I called up my sister-in- law and pulled some strings…." My mother said but did not get to finish. My mother was beautiful; I doubt anyone could deny her anything. Her face was so perfect and light green eyes that bore into your soul. She wasn't tall, just the right height and perfect body. My mother worked out every day and constantly spent money to keep her hair up to par with some of the mothers from the PA group from school. Even though, her hair was an unnatural shade of pink. We did not have a lot of money, but we had enough to make ourselves happy and that was all that mattered to them both.

"So a close friend of ours got you into her school. Now you can be as smart as you want!" My father said when her cut off his wife. My father was attractive, well, that's what my friends always would say. He had light blue eyes that many women would hit on him for. He was very tall and tanned very nicely. I can see why mom loves him so greatly. It was not just because he was attractive and women want his, well you know, it was because his personality was so unlike hers. He was very hyper and pulled jokes all the time on her which I think made her marry him in the first place. They are defiantly the perfect couple.

"You guys….I can't accept this. This is too much." I said hoping to convince them that even though it would be a dream to attend the school, but it would also put them so far in debt that I would be the one taking it over.

"Sakura dear, you've been through so much at your current school. We just thought you needed a new start. I mean think about it. It would look really good on your college entrance resume." My mother knew exactly how to press the right key with me. Schooling was my number one priority.

"I guess I'm going to Konoha." With that being said, I knew I had just sold my soul to the devil.

:: END FLASHBACK::

So that is my story. Short, sweet, and straight to the point.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Someone was stand before me. I honestly did not even want to look up. Maybe they were talking to someone else. I was so far into my book that I decided to ignore them. That was a bad idea. My book was suddenly snatched from my hands and suddenly I was being held by my uniformed blouse.

"You have some nerve ignoring me like that." It was a guy. Must I say he was handsome? Strong jaw line but a boyish face. He was a dark auburn red head and he had tanuki-like black eye rings around the perimeter of his eyes. The next thing I noticed was the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. My goodness it was like his light green eyes were engulfing me into him. Though, he defiantly did not look happy to see me in any sort of form or fashion.

I didn't say anything to him fearing that whatever I said would just be turned on me. Though, the "Inside me" was going insane.

"_How dare this guy put his hands on us like he knows us_?" My inner I voiced quite loudly.

I could mentally hear his growl and it looked as if I was running out of time with him. He was seriously angry and I still did not know why.

"Well say something! Why are you sitting at _my _table?" He said with what sounded like venom. Man, if this is how he reacted to new students sitting at _his_ table I'd hate to see what he does to students whom have been here for months.

Suddenly, the ringing of bells filled my ears. I was saved. Lunch was over. As my eyes roamed around the outlines of his body I noticed everyone started to branch off to their next classes. Though we did not move and that is what scared me. I started to get nervous and almost feared for my record for being late. I was never late.

"I have to go to class…please let me go." It came out so pathetic I'm sure even he was mentally saying the same thing. He just narrowed his eyes and glared at me. He pushed me to the ground and held almost haughtiness to himself before he spoke to me again.

"What's your name girl?" It was almost scary thinking that if I gave my name to this man I would suddenly have my life in his hands. Though, for some reason I felt obligated.

"H-Haruno Sakura, my name is Haruno Sakura." I choked out. He just 'hmphed' and walked away. That was the last I seen of him that day.

I smoothed out my uniform and searched around for my book, it was gone. So, not only was I strangely frightened by a handsome auburn but now my book disappeared. I sighed heavily and began my walk of shame to my next class.

As I slide open my Literature classroom door, I bowed my head in an apologetic way in hopes I would be forgiven for my tardiness.

"I apologize for my tardiness, sensei." I said low in a meek voice. When I wasn't met with a reply I lifted my head only to find my entire classroom full but no sensei. Ah, I forgot Hatake-sensei was known for his lateness. Suddenly I didn't feel as bad, until a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ah, so at least I'm not the only one late today." Once again I spoke too soon. Low and behold Hatake Kakashi, said to be one of the top five 'hottest' instructors of Konoha Prep. I immediately turned around to be met with a half covered face, but you could tell he was smirking. Suddenly the combustion of laughter filled my ears and the classroom. I felt embarrassed. He just patted me upon my head and told me to take my seat. I took that as, 'Don't be late again.' Granted he was late every single day that I've started attending his class.

As I made my way to my desk I noticed I was being watched. Not by just one person but nearly everyone in the classroom. It was as if I was prey and they were buzzards ready to attack. I just thought to myself I was overacting until I sat down. Someone had freshly craved into my wooden desk, 'Dumbass'. I just looked at it. I didn't say anything.

"_This defiantly was not here yesterday. I wonder which one of these assholes did this_." My Inner self exclaimed. I was too meek to actually say it out loud.

Time went by quickly, but that was probably because I wasn't listening to the lesson that was being taught. Even when the bell rung I sat in my seat, too afraid I might end up bumping into someone. As the class all rushed out I was pelted with a perfectly triangle of paper. It was small, but what was odd, my name was on it.

My hands found its way to the small piece of paper and I opened it.

'_You're so dumb. How dare you!'_

My lips thinned and I just balled up the piece of paper. If this was someone's form of a joke, I sure was not laughing. I just stood from my desk and walked slowly towards the door until I heard a voice. It was Hatake-sensei.

"Hello, sorry to bother you like this, but I need your class identification." He looked rather bored and anxious to go. I think he realized I didn't understand what he was talking about so he pulled out a laminated card. It had his face on it and a barcode. The class identification card was what he meant. Ah, now I remember. I perked up and started to search my skirt pocket. It wasn't there.

"Ah, give me a second, gomen." I said as I started to search my person for it. Suddenly I remembered where I last had it. Lunch.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I must have lost it during lunch." I said sadly, hoping he would just let me go. I was already having problems, how could this be?

"No problem, Haruno-san, I just add that to my book as well." Kakashi said with a hint of amusement to his voice. I then caught what he stated.

"You know my name?" I said a bit shocked.

"That I do, Haruno-san." He said with a hidden smile. I think gave him an aggravated look and just glared slightly.

"Then why did you ask for my identification card if you knew who I was!" I said as I pivoted on my heel and walked out the classroom. I wasn't going to be late to my next classes because of his boredom.

My classes went by in a flash it seemed, though I think it was because I wasn't paying attention at all. All I could think of was the carving into my desk in Literature. 'Dumbass' flashed within my mind. Over and over and over until it almost made me sick. Why, why was this suddenly happening? Everything was fine before.

I was home, well, my Aunt Tsunade's home. Aunt Tsunade was a single woman who not only my aunt by law, but the headmistress of my school. She was the reason I was in Konoha Prep in the first place. Though, she is a great woman, she lacked family. She had no husband and no children either, so I was as close to a child to her as anything. Probably, the reason of why she did this for me. She really loved me.

I was doing my homework for class knowing it was going to be collected tomorrow. I hate failing at anything that's my biggest setback. If I ever fail at something I do my best to make up for whatever it was. No matter what.

As I was working on my trigonometry homework my cell phone made a buzzing noise for a brief moment. I received a text message from Tsunade saying she was going to be late coming home. I smiled and replied and stretched a bit. I leaned back and just continued to contemplate on what I did wrong to receive such treatment as I did before school was over.

"What did I do wrong?" I yelled. I was lost in my own world. Nothing came to mind over the incident. I just shrugged my shoulders and finished up my homework.

-++*** Three Hour Skip ***++-

Tsunade Senju was exhausted as she was unlocking the lock to her home door. She finished 'all' work for the day and was at wits end and need to go home. She was happy to have her niece visiting for the school year.

Tsunade was a curvy shaped woman; her bust was roughly one hundred six centimeters in circumference. She was a beautiful woman with amber colored eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled into two low ponytails. She was wearing a grey colored kimono style blouse with long sleeves that was held close by a broad, dark bluish- ghey obi that matched her pants.

"I'm home." She announced as she walked in hoping that Sakura would come running to her like a child as she use to when she was small. When she did not, Tsunade was a little disappointed though she just continued to walk through her home. Everything was spotless; it looked as if Sakura cleaned for her. She smiled in the thought if it all. She smelled a fresh coat of food scent hit her nostrils and she instantly got excited. Tsunade loved to eat. She was even happier that she didn't have to cook while arriving home.

When Tsunade arrived to the kitchen she did not find Sakura, but she did find that the kitchen looked freshly cleaned. She frowned slightly and threw her keys on the table and sighed. That's when she saw it. There were two bento boxes sitting on the table with a note sitting next to them.

Tsunade allowed her curiosity get the better of her and she walked over to the table and picked up the note.

"_Auntie, I made you dinner and lunch for tomorrow. Hope you had a wonderful day - Sakura."_

Tsunade stood in shock and just smiled to herself.

"Maybe having her here won't be so bad." Tsunade said chuckling to herself.

**Author's Notes!**

Hello everyone! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the switch between Sakura POV and third person a lot but the first chapter was supposed to be about Sakura. I will switch back to third person for the next chapters onward : ) This is the beginning so please forgive me if it's a bit slow beginning. Oh and I did kind of started this a long time ago and just now finished it so if it seems a bit weird please let me know. Thank you for reading

Ja'Ne!


End file.
